


Shivers N' Aches

by WildfireKhaleesi



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Hopper/Reader, Jim Hopper - Freeform, chief hopper x reader - Freeform, hopper x reader - Freeform, jim hopper x reader - Freeform, jim hopper/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildfireKhaleesi/pseuds/WildfireKhaleesi
Summary: Y/N is sick and requires Hop to care for her.





	Shivers N' Aches

Shivers and body aches were not your forte. Everything hurt, and you couldn’t get warm to save your life, having already cocooned yourself under three comforters.

To make matters worse, Hopper wasn’t even home to cuddle you, or wrap you in your favorite blankets, having to instead work.

You’re nearly asleep when your stomach grumbles loudly, aching for any sustenance obtainable.

“Sn’noooo.” You huff, congested and more exhausted than you’ve ever been before.

Your stomach, however, is relentless in its hunger and it’s all of five minutes later before you acknowledge that without Hop, you’ll have to get up and search for the soda crackers yourself.

Alright, Y/N, you can do this, slide the blankies off. Ah, okay that’s not too bad. Sit up, slowly, slowly, slowly. I’ve got this. Aaaand, stand.

You topple a bit as you raise, having to very slightly readjust your stance.

Okay that only hurt a bit. One foot in front of the other, and go. Ouch, ouch, ouch, why the hell does every step have to hurt so bad?

Your stomach growls in frustration again, and you pout, having a whole hallway’s length to go.

One step, two step, red step, blue step. Ha, okay I’ve totally got this in the bag, wait- oh god- nope.

You crumple to the floor, energy spent and mentally curse at yourself.

“Jus’ want some crackers…” You whimper, laying against the rough carpet.

S’not so bad. Just use my arms as pillows and ahhh, alright. This is ok. Nap time.

You can’t tell how much time has passed when you hear a car door shut outside. Your head fills with profanities because, damn, Hopper is going to either be a) mad at you for venturing out of the confines of the bed or b) make fun of you. You’re hoping it’s the latter.

The door clicks open and you can hear Hopper putting up his gun, hat and jacket.

“I’m home.” He gently calls out, and his footsteps are nearing the hallway.

“M’here.” You groan out, aching everywhere.

“What?” Hop asks as he rounds the wall, now in the hallway. “Jesus, Y/N, I almost stepped on you! Why are you out of bed?”

“Crackers.” You grumble.

“Get back to bed, before I carry you back myself.”

You pout into the carpet, “not to take advantage, but I don’t think I can move.”

“Wait, really?” Concern laces his voice and immediately you feel him kneel against you, carefully as not to hurt you.

“Mmmmm.” You mumble, hand finding his and weakly squeezing.   
“Alright,” he hums, “stay still, ok?”

He’s a large man, easily a foot taller than you, so he scoops you up with ease, and my god, he’s warm. You nuzzle into his neck and barely feel him kiss your fevered forehead. He’s even walking slowly so’s not to jumble your sick brain.

“Bed.” You groan against his beard. “Blankets.” 

“Yes ma’am.” He answers you, gently settling you into the soft mattress, coiling the blankets around you. “Your fever’s back, so I’m going to get you a dose of the cold medicine again, do you want anything else?”

“Juice,” you whimper, “crackers,” he smiles at that, “and cuddles, please.”

He chuckles a bit, pinching your chin between his thumb and pointer finger. “Anything you want, doll.”


End file.
